1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a probe washing vessel for washing probes which suck in and dispense blood plasma, blood cells, blood serum, or body fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known well, probes have been used for sucking in and dispensing blood plasma, blood cells, blood serum, or body fluid. Conventionally, the outer wall of such a probe has been washed by filling the washing chamber 2 of a washing reservoir 1 with washing water 3 or by inserting the probe 4 into the washing chamber 2 from which water is overflowing, as shown in FIG. 3. An inlet 5 of washing water communicates with the washing chamber 2.
In order to wash the inner wall of the probe 4, water is poured into the probe 4 such that dirt attached on the inner wall of the probe is washed away by the force of the washing water. When the inner wall is washed in case of the prove 4 is inserted in the washing chamber 2 as shown in FIG. 4 in this case, washing water discharged from the tip of the probe 4 flows the space between the outer wall of the probe and the inner wall of the washing chamber 2 and overflows from the washing chamber 2. In this way, the outer wall of the probe can also be washed.
As shown in FIG. 5, water for washing the inner wall of the probe 4 (hereinafter referred to as "inner-wall washing water") is poured into the washing chamber after the probe 4 has reached the lowest position P of the probe 4 in the washing water in the washing chamber 2. Thus, the inner wall of the probe 4 is not washed while the probe 4 is being moved from the highest position Q to the lowest position P. If, however, inner-wall washing water can be poured into the washing chamber 2 at the position Q, the inner wall can also be washed while the probe 4 is lifted from the position Q to the position P. Accordingly, the time for washing the inner wall is increased and carry-over is reduced.
Since, however, water for washing the outer wall of the probe 4 (hereinafter referred to as "outer-wall washing water") is filled in the washing chamber 2 or overflows from it in the conventional groove washing vessel, the inner-wall washing water hits against the outer-wall washing water and splashes out of the washing reservoir 1. Thus, the inner-wall washing water cannot be used in this state. More specifically, since the inner wall washing water 6 is discharged from the hole formed in the probe tip, which hole has an inner diameter of substantially 0.5 to 0.7 mm, the inner-wall washing water strongly hits against the outer-wall washing water 3 and jumps very highly (see FIG. 6).